An electronic device usually has many electronic components to collectively define an electrical circuit. Due to electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source, the electronic components or the electrical circuit is readily suffered from an electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem. The EMI problem is detrimental to the electronic components and the electrical circuit. If the EMI problem is serious, the electronic device or the neighboring devices may have a breakdown or damage. For minimizing the influence of the EMI problem, the electronic device usually has a choke.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional choke. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional choke 1 comprises a ring-shaped core 11 and multiple wires 12. After the terminals 121 of the wires 12 are arranged in parallel, the wires 12 are collectively wound around the ring-shaped core 11. Then, the terminals 121 of the wires 12 are inserted into corresponding insertion holes 131 of the printed circuit board 13. Then, the junctions between the terminals 121 and the insertion holes 131 are coated with solder paste (not shown), so that the choke 1 is firmly fixed on the printed circuit board 13. Under this circumstance, the wires 12 interact with the ring-shaped core 11 to generate inductance.
Since the wires 12 are arranged in parallel and wound around the ring-shaped core 11, the number of wires 12 will be limited. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, only six wires 12 are arranged in parallel and wound around the ring-shaped core 11 for three turns. As known, the inductance amount generated by the choke 1 is usually in direct proportion to the turns of the wires 12. If the turns of the wires 12 fail to be increased, the inductance amount is usually insufficient to meet the practical requirements. The process of winding several wires 12 around the ring-shaped core 11 is complicated, time-consuming and labor-intensive.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a magnetic assembly so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.